


Sweaty and Spunky

by JohnnyMueller



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga), 私に天使が舞い降りた！| WATATEN!: an Angel Flew Down to Me (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Chubby, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Embarrassment, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Groping, Happy Sex, Large Breasts, Licking, Locker Room, Making Out, Nipple Play, POV First Person, Public Sex, Scent Kink, Size Kink, Sports, Wall Sex, Yuri, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: As a team manager, Miyako understands the importance of making sure that the needs of her team are taken care of. When one of her teammates is her girlfriend, those needs become just as much personal as they are professional.
Relationships: Hoshino Miyako/Shinoda Hajime
Kudos: 19





	Sweaty and Spunky

I fell in love with Hajime through her run. There’s a lot that I love about her, but the first thing I noticed was the way that she ran. As the daughter of a track coach, I’ve seen a lot of runs, each one having their own distinct features. Hajime’s run wasn’t so much a run as more of a glide through the air. When she ran, it was a fairy that had come to Earth to grace us with her skills. It was the first thing I talked to her about; I sounded like a weirdo, but she just smiled and blushed when she heard my compliments. No one besides my mom really looked at me like that before and I liked it, even if I didn’t really understand what I was feeling. As the team’s manager, I had a lot of time to observe Hajime and her skills, even more so once we started to go out. We’ve been together for ten months and there’s nothing more I love when we’re done for the day and I’m alone with Hajime. Our bodies comingle, our hearts touch, and we’re tired but alive.

The second thing I fell in love with was her body. Most of it was as lean as you’d expect from a runner’s body, but there were certain parts of her that stuck out. I’d always watch her try to keep her plump ass within her shorts; most of it would stay in, but a small part of it would stick out, bouncing slightly. Whenever she did her stretches, she always made sure that her F-cup breasts were as bouncy as they could possibly be, even when she wore a sports bra. Every bounce and jiggle made my dick strain, but Hajime was always so nice to take care of it. _I caused it, so I should make sure you’re satisfied._ Besides, she always had the most joyous face when we had sex, like I was helping her as much as she was helping me.

We had just taken first place at a recent track meet, but as per usual, the coach saw little reason to tone down practice, so everyone was getting exhausted and tired by the end of it. Everyone, that is, except for Hajime. No matter how long or how hard everyone went, she was still all smiles by the end of it, a fact that everyone was always confused by.

“How is it that you’re still so damn chipper after a practice hell like this, Shinoda?”

Hajime just smiled and looked over at me. I blushed and hid my face behind my clipboard, turning away from Hajime. I heard footsteps approaching, so I prepared myself for whatever she was going to say.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist before she spoke. “Were you watching me out there, Miyako?”

“O-Of course.” I could feel my whole body sweating at the contact, from my armpits to my stomach, as well as my cock beginning to strain the pants of my tracksuit. “You looked really good.”

“Yeah, I feel really good and horny as well; all that practice is making my cunt thirsty. So thirsty that I can’t wait to get somewhere private to fuck. Hey,” Hajime quickly turned me around so that I could see the lust and love in her eyes, “you wanna fuck in the locker room in front of everyone?”

I couldn’t understand what she was saying before my whole body turned red and increased its sweat production. “A-A-Are you _serious_?” Even though we were the last ones on the track, I still whispered just because what she had said. _I could never do something that lewd!_

“Yeah, but… look, what the other girls say isn’t done out of bad intent, they’re just confused, but they do ask me sometimes what I see in you. And I talk and talk about how much I love you and think about you, but I don’t think I can fully explain it without showing it off. W-Would you be OK with that?” Within the depths of her eyes, I saw the purest love that I could ever imagine. She wanted to make sure that others knew what we had and how much it went to us. _How could I turn down an offer like that, especially when I can’t resist my own need?_

“O-OK. As long as we don’t go too crazy.” Hajime just gave me a soft smile before picking me up in a bridal carry, making me squirm a little before she kissed me on the forehead. I could feel my nipples tingle and my cock throb, almost poking out of my waistband. She marched us forward towards the locker room door and kicked it open. Every girl in the room, no matter their state of dress, looked at us, especially at my cock.

“Hajime, what’s going on?”

“Simple. I’m going to show you what our bond looks like. I’ll tell you every single thing I love about Miyako.” Hajime put me down before making my legs weak by groping my chest. Even though my breasts weren’t as big as Hajime’s, all of my fat made them softer compared to Hajime’s athletic chest. “First, her breasts are the best that I’ve ever felt. They’re D-cups and they make usage of every inch, especially once you see them.” Hajime unzipped my tracksuit jacket and took off my t-shirt. I wasn’t wearing a bra, so everyone could see how my breasts laid on top of my tummy fat and my nipples poking forward.

“A lot of people make fun of fat people and say it’s unsexy, but I never got that. The fattier a person is, the more there is touch and feel and love and sweat. Miyako has a lot of weight to her and it’s all in the right places: her breasts, her butt, her thighs, and most of all her stomach.” Hajime got onto her knees and started to give my stomach tickling kisses. I couldn’t hold in my giggles as she squished my love handles. “I just want to feed her sweets every day so that she gets even fatter and squishier.” She nuzzled her head against my tummy, inadvertently rubbing her chin against the head of my penis. She looked up at me with a knowing glance and reached down to pull down my pants and underwear, leaving my red throbbing cock exposed to the cool air. “Plus, she’s got a nice, thick ass.” Hajime gave it a few slaps to showcase it, making me moan and my pussy leak a little. _At least, I’m not the only one,_ I thought as a few of the other girls were absently rubbing themselves through their shorts.

Hajime then moved up towards my chest and started sniffing me. “Plus, with all of that fat underneath her thick track suit, a lot of tasty sweat forms on her flesh. Mmm, I love the pungent smell of sweat, it makes my cunt tingle. Not only that, but that I can lick it all off her…” Hajime started with my armpits, gathering every drop she could that had accumulated in my thick hair (because of my fondness for concealing clothing, I rarely shaved my body hair; Hajime just loved that). Her licks forced out an alteration of giggles and moans from my mouth, as well as some precum from my cock. Next, she took care of my breasts, licking around, between, and underneath them before giving my nipples a few suckles. “Mmm, I wish you had some milk in these babies…” She moved onto my stomach, treating the sweat in my belly button like her oasis, and my thighs, gently whispering about how plump and special they were. She even went behind and licked between my asscheecks, even to my slight protests about her mouth coming into contact with my unclean anus. “It’s fine; your ass is such a sweet treat that I don’t care what I come across” was the response that made me glad she was mine.

“Of course, you girls have probably been noticing the fattest part of Miyako’s body on display: her nice, long dick.” She held it up with her hand, the weight of it apparent. “This baby has given me some many wild nights of pleasure; most likely, it’ll put a few babies in me as well.” Hajime let out a giggle before giving my penis a kiss, somehow making it harder than I thought was possible before. “Of course, she’s been aching for a while, so it’s time to give her some relief.” Hajime turned me around so that I was facing most of the girls, all of whom were looking at me in either desire or lust. I felt myself disassociate in a sense, letting my body and its needs take control over what was going on.

I looked down to see Hajime lift her breasts up so that they covered most of my cock, only its aching, oozing tip sticking out. “My puppies are so bouncy and needy that they need a long, thick cock to pound them so that they know someone loves them, covered in a nice, sweaty cum. Miyako’s cock is so good at that, thrusting back and forth to the point that I sometimes forget they’re mine and thinks that she owns them.” Hajime was drooling with anticipation and looked at me with needy eyes. “C’mon, Miyako, say hello to your girls.” I nodded slightly and started fucking Hajime’s titties, watching them bounce before me. Hajime was talking about my body like it was a sculpture, but her chest was a work of art. Every thrust from my body made them jiggle all over, massaging my dick through its passage, and making me distracted by their constant movements and actions; it was like they had a life of their own and wanted me to take care of them. At the same time, it was clear that the body they belonged to was well-taken care of, as they didn’t have so much movement that it was ridiculous in their context. They were perfect and every time I looked at them, I wanted to get Hajime pregnant as soon as possible so I could start tasting the milk from them.

After a while, I started feeling my balls churning and my climax approaching. “H-Hajime, do you want to swallow it or-”

“No, spray your seed all over me. I want to be as sweaty and dirty as you are, my darling.” Hajime’s tone was the impossible combination of sweet and lusty. She spoke in a way that I couldn’t hold back any longer and let go, my cock shooting its load all over her face, her neck, and her boobs. Strands got stuck in her hair and landed in her eye, but she didn’t mind as long as some landed close enough to her mouth for her to lick it up. The semen that landed on her neck flowed down to her deep cleavage, making sure that she would be able to smell me all day. I remembered a few times she stuck her head between her breasts, licking the dried cum from her nipples, as she furiously pushed her fingers in and out of her love hole.

“That isn’t the best she can do, ladies. Wait til you see what she does on the other side.” Hajime quickly stood up, forcing my cock to slap against my thigh, and put her forearms on a locker row and bent over as far as she could, sticking her ass and pussy out. As much as her puffy lips attracted attention, the constant wiggling of her butt was the real draw. “My titties may seem like very horny creatures, but my ass is the real reason I need to be fucked silly. The only reason my body gave me something this big is to give me some softness when I’m getting pounded into next week by a rough cock. Whether her cum ends inside me or on my cheeks, Miyako always makes sure to treat me right. Take me, Miyako; fuck me until I’m begging for me.” Hajime’s grin had turned into a smile trapped in its own lust, her body constantly quivering in a fashion demanding for some prick to calm it down. I unconsciously stepped forward and placed my hands on her hips, looking at the love of my life. My breath felt so heavy that I thought I could see it for a moment. Finally, when I wasn’t sure I could move anymore, I slowly entered Hajime’s ass, moaning with every inch. Hajime, though, was much louder than myself, her cries echoing all around as her big ass slapped against my tummy pooch with every thrust. I looked over to see all of the girls in our team just as infatuated in this moment as I was. Some feeling built within the pit of my stomach, not of lust but of unquenching love, something that I had to come out.

“I LOVE YOU, HAJIME!” I quickened my thrusts just to watch her ass and tits shaking as much as they could to the point that it seemed like they would never stop jiggling. “I love that you help me take care of my needs, that you use your body to make sure that we’re both happy! I-I would glad if you had my babies, lots of them! You would get even curvier and your breasts would be full of delicious milk! And then I would take care of them while you went to your job; I’d be the best housewife you ever had! I’d eat lots of sweets and fatty food so I’d get even plumper for you to enjoy and you’d be able to smell me from the moment I entered the door!” My pounding was getting hard enough that it was leaving red marks against her ass. I was barely able to look up at Hajime’s face, but it was a pleasure to look at; she was drooling onto her cum-soaked tits, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. “I want to take care of you for the rest of our life, **Hajime!** ”

At that moment, every part of my body stopped so that all of my energy could focus on filling her ass up with so much cum she wouldn’t be able to handle it. My cock acted more like a firehose than a normal penis, squirting out cups of spunk with each throbbing from my balls to the point that I could already see backwash coming out of Hajime’s anus. Finally, after a shorter than usual orgasm, I collapsed onto the bench behind it, seeing through silted eyes Hajime’s stomach budging slightly from how much I pumped into her. Before I could react, Hajime quickly turned around and placed her head against my crotch, sniffing my still-leaking cockhead before moving down and placing her tongue in my cunt. I moaned and cooed softly, not able to do much but place my hand on Hajime’s head and enjoy the pleasure. After coming twice in a few minutes, my body was open enough that I came once again, my body shuddering as my cunt sent its feelings all over, from my toes to my eyes. As soon as I was done, Hajime got me sitting up and gave a wet, cum-tinged kiss on the lips. “So, you understand what I love about you?”

Everyone quickly gathered around us, asking about tips or wondering how we were so bold. But at that moment, I was gazing at the woman I love, her body bare and covered in my affections, her eyes full of a love that I only began to believe I could fully return. _I want to live in you forever_ , I thought as I returned her kiss, deep as an ocean without return.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
